Prace społeczne
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie wilkołaki są powszechnie znane, a Stiles i Scott prowadzą przedszkole dla małych wilkołaczych pociech


**Tytuł: Prace społeczne**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Stiles/Derek**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Ostrzeżenia: AU wilkołacze, czyli euphoria się bawi, lekko angst, Stiles pseudoprzedszkolanka**

* * *

\- Laura… nie ma takiej możliwości – powiedział do słuchawki, zerkając na grupkę, która zebrała się tuż przed nim. – Nie ma takiej możliwości – powtórzył. – Wiesz w ogóle jakie zajęcia prowadzę? On nie może tutaj odrobić godzin prac społecznych – wytłumaczył. – Mam przed sobą dwudziestkę dzieci…  
\- Stiles, proszę cię – odezwała się kobieta. - Zawsze byliśmy tylko we dwójkę… Kiedy wybuchł ten pożar… Coś w nim pękło… Zapewniam cię, że to dobry chłopak…  
\- Laur, ja nie twierdzę, że nie. Po prostu prowadzę zajęcia dla dzieciaków i one nie są dostosowane dla dorosłych. Będzie się tutaj nudził i nic na tym nie skorzysta… A już w najgorszym razie sąd może nie uznać tego za dostateczną karę… - dodał, wzdychając, bo dzieciaki znudzone oczekiwaniem na niego zaczęły rozrzucać zabawki.  
Podszedł do jednego z chłopców nie odrywając słuchawki od ucha i zabrał mu dmuchany młotek, którym dziecko uderzało kolegę w głowę. Pokiwał karcąco palcem i już miał wrócić do przerwanej rozmowy, gdy zauważył stojącego w drzwiach mężczyznę. Czarna, skórzana kurtka i ciężkie buty na grubej podeszwie kompletnie nie pasowały do miękkich dywanów i pastelowych ścian pomieszczenia.  
\- Laur… Czy twój brat jest atletą mojego wzrostu o ciele Atlasa? – spytał marszcząc brwi.  
Mężczyzna zaplótł na piersi ręce i spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
\- Już jest? Myślałam, że zdążę cię przekonać…  
\- Laur – jęknął.  
\- Jesteś wychowawcą pedagogiem, ale kończysz resocjalizację. Prokurator nie miał nic przeciwko. Jeśli podpiszesz dokumenty, zostanie oddany pod twoją opiekę. Mówię ci, że on nie jest złym człowiekiem, tylko…  
\- Laur, wiesz, że nie o to chodzi… - westchnął zmęczony. – Dobra. Dzisiaj i tak będę potrzebował pomocy, bo żona Scotta wylądowała ze skurczami w szpitalu. Myślę, że poród zaczął się jakąś godzinę temu – oznajmił jej patrząc na zegarek. – Wieczorem wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Nie wiem dlaczego dzwonisz do mnie tylko, gdy czegoś chcesz – poskarżył się nie całkiem szczerze.  
\- Ty przyjeżdżasz tylko po to, żeby się wypłakać – przypomniała mu z rozbawieniem.  
Stiles odłożył dmuchaną zabawkę na biurko i rozłączył się pospiesznie. Dzieciaki przyglądały się już ciekawie przybyłemu mężczyźnie, ale żadne nie miało odwagi podejść do niego bliżej. Szczerze powiedziawszy nieznajomy emitował sporo negatywnej energii i Stiles też nie miał za bardzo ochoty znaleźć się w zasięgu jego rąk. Zebrał się jednak w sobie i odchrząknął zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.  
\- Dzieci, co mówimy, kiedy ktoś wchodzi? – spytał.  
Grupka podniosła się na nogi, zostawiając zabawki na dywanie.  
\- Dzieeeeeń dooobrrryyy – powiedziały na raz.  
Stiles sądził, że mężczyzna nie pokwapi się o odpowiedź.  
\- Dzień dobry – odparł wyjątkowo niskim, choć nie szorstkim głosem.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem wskazał palcem na drzwi do swojego niewielkiego gabinetu. Mężczyzna podążył za nim bez wahania i zatrzymał się dopiero przed zagraconym biurkiem.  
\- Obawiam się, że się nie znamy. Stiles Stilinski – przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę. – Musimy wszystko szybko uzgodnić, bo z tymi małymi urwipołciami zawsze jest kłopot – wyjaśnił, spoglądając na niedomknięte drzwi.  
\- Derek Hale – odparł mężczyzna, ściskając jego dłoń i Stiles zamarł.  
\- Ten Derek Hale? – spytał lekko zszokowany.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z dość nieczytelną ekspresją, ale Stiles mógł się założyć, że z zasady miało być to coś obraźliwego.  
\- Nieważne – stwierdził pospiesznie. – Nie wiem z jakiego powodu tutaj jesteś, ale jeśli pachniesz czymś podejrzanym, prysznice są na drugim końcu korytarza i spokojnie możesz z nich skorzystać. – Hale spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi. – Czymś podejrzanym, czyli alkoholem, papierosami albo jeśli gościłeś kogoś u siebie… Jesteś wilkołakiem, powinieneś wiedzieć o czym mówię – mruknął. – I tak musisz ubrać jedną z moich koszulek – dodał, wyciągając z szafki kilka sztuk ubrania. Zawahał się, bo Derek być może i był jego wzrostu, ale wątpił, żeby mężczyźnie udało się wbić w jego ciuchy. Zresztą Hale patrzył na niego teraz z czystym zdumieniem. – To jest klasa dwudziestu dwóch cztero-pięcioletnich wilkołaków. Nie znają cię, a dzięki mojemu zapachowi łatwiej będzie im ciebie polubić – wytłumaczył. – Z tym, że jeśli wyczują na tobie więcej niż jeden bliski zapach zaczną się pytania, a wiedz, że dzieciaki naprawdę są ciekawskie – rzucił i spojrzał na drzwi podejrzliwie. – Za cicho – mruknął pod nosem, wychodząc.  
Kątem oka zobaczył jak Derek ściąga kurtkę, nie miał czasu jednak się nad tym zastanowić, bo właśnie na jeden ze stolików wdrapywało się dwóch klasowych łobuzów.  
\- Arthur! Jamie! Co mówiłem na temat zasady kolana? – spytał podejrzliwie, zdejmując chłopców z chyboczącego się teraz mebla. – Nie wdrapujemy się na wysokość powyżej kolana – przypomniał.  
Odstawił obu na dywan i wskazał im leżące samotnie samochodziki. Niemal od razu rzucili się wybierając najbardziej wyścigowe modele i zaczęli jeździć po dywanie, korzystając z wyrysowanych wzorów.  
Stiles obrócił się akurat w chwili, gdy Derek w końcu wyszedł z jego gabinetu z koszulką z Iron Manem na sobie. Czerwono żółty materiał był do granic napięty, a Hale nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale fakt, że nie zakwestionował jego prośby, dobrze wróżył.  
\- Klaso, przedstawiam wam pana Hale'a – zaczął, gdy Derek dołączył do niego niepewnie zerkając na dzieciaki.  
\- Co on tu robi? – spytała podejrzliwie Sara, która była najbardziej terytorialna z grupy. Zdarzało się jej nie opuszczać Scotta ani na krok, więc naturalnie zaniepokoiła się brakiem ulubionego opiekuna.  
Stiles chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, ale tych dzieci nie można było okłamać.  
\- Jest tutaj za karę – powiedział ostrożnie, obserwując reakcję Hale'a.  
Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, ale coś w jego wzroku stwardniało.  
\- Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Livia. – Tutaj jest fajnie! – zaprotestowała, uśmiechając się pocieszająco.  
\- Więc może wszyscy dzisiaj będziemy mili dla pana Hale'a, żeby wiedział, że jesteśmy naprawdę fajni? – zaproponował Stiles, jakby zdradzał im jakiś sekret.  
Dzieciaki pisnęły z aprobatą i Derek został obsypany podarunkami w postaci miśków i samochodzików. Stilesowi wydawało się, że mężczyzna nawet raz czy dwa razy uśmiechnął się, ale szybko stopował unoszące kąciki ust i na jego twarz wracała ponura maska. Dzieciaki nie wydawały się już przestraszone, a nawet onieśmielone obecnością obcego i Stilinski zastanowił się nawet nad tym czy nie zaproponować Derekowi powrotu do jego poprzedniej koszulki. Hale pachniał teraz jak przedszkole, więc został przyjęty do grupy.  
\- Jesteś człowiekiem – odparł po kilku godzinach Derek i Stiles niemal podskoczył, bo nie słyszał jego kroków.  
\- Tak. Dziwi cię to? – parsknął, rozbawiony. – Gdybyś mógł chodzić głośniej, być może udałoby mi się dożyć trzydziestki – dodał niemal od razu, przypinając do jednej ze ścian rysunki, które dzieciaki zrobiły kilka minut wcześniej.  
Ich Tablica Chwały rozrosła się do dość sporych rozmiarów.  
\- Ile masz lat? – spytał Hale, ignorując jego wcześniejszą uwagę.  
Stiles odwrócił się i uśmiechnął szeroko, rozbawiony.  
\- Co to? Zabawa w dwadzieścia pytań? – zdziwił się i poczuł jak mała dłoń ciągnie go za rąbek koszuli.  
\- Co to jest zabawa w dwadzieścia pytań? – spytała Livia.  
\- Hm… To jest taka zabawa dzięki której możesz kogoś lepiej poznać. Zadaje się tej osobie dwadzieścia pytań, a ona musi na nie odpowiedzieć szczerze – wyjaśnił, przyklękując na jedno kolano. – Na przykład teraz zapytałbym pana Hale'a jaki kolor lubi, a on musiałby szczerze powiedzieć, że lubi kolor czarny – odparł.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Nie. Nie lubię czarnego. Lubię… niebieski – odpowiedział Hale.  
Livia wydawała się zadowolona z odpowiedzi i już po chwili dzieciaki znały swoje ulubione zwierzątka i chrupki.  
\- Ile masz lat? – powtórzył pytanie Hale. – Podoba mi się ta zabawa w dwadzieścia pytań – dodał, przysuwając się bliżej.  
Stiles sięgnął kolejny obrazek, ignorując go.  
\- To może ja zacznę pytać? – zaproponował, kątem oka obserwując krzywy uśmieszek mężczyzny, który uznał za pozwolenie. – Jesteś tak samo zarozumiały jak Laura? – spytał, odwracając się do niego.  
Źrenice Dereka rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, a potem jego kąciki drgnęły.  
\- Możliwe, że to u nas rodzinne – przyznał bez żenady mężczyzna.  
\- Po co ci wiedzieć ile mam lat?  
Derek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wydajesz się młody – odparł Hale.  
Stiles pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową. Derek Hale zdawał się starać z nim flirtować w sali pełnej małych wilkołaków. Nie był pewien ile z rozmowy z Laurą mężczyzna słyszał ani co do końca zrobił, że sąd wysłał go na prace społeczne, ale ostatnim co Stiles chciał to stracić szacunek swoich dzieciaków i ich rodziców.  
\- W normalnych warunkach przemówiłbym ci do słuchu, ale jesteśmy w otoczeniu delikatnych uszu, więc musi ci wystarczyć to, że twoja uwaga nie jest mile widziana – odparł zaplatając dłonie na ramionach.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się z Derekiem wzrokiem, aż mężczyzna, ku jego kompletnemu zaskoczeniu, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie był to jeden z tych krzywych ironicznych grymasów, które dzisiaj już widział. I Hale naprawdę miał ładny uśmiech, który pogłębił się, gdy tylko mężczyzna zauważył, że Stiles gapi się na jego usta.  
Stilinski zamrugał, a potem zesztywniał, bo Derek zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie. Laura była o wiele bardziej otwarta i jej zamiary z zasady były czytelne już w chwili, gdy otwierała usta.  
\- Za kilka minut nadejdzie czas drzemki. Muszę opowiedzieć dzieciakom bajkę na dobranoc – wyjaśnił, odchrząkując.  
Przeklęty Hale uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, błyskając równym rzędem nienaturalnie białych zębów. W tej właśnie chwili nie wyglądał już jak przywódca gangu, niegrzeczny chłopiec, którego rodzice nie chcą zobaczyć na progu swojego domu, gdy odprowadza ich córkę po randce.  
\- Dobra! – podniósł głos, odwracając się w kierunku wyglądających już na zmęczone, dzieciaków. Zaklaskał zwracając na siebie ich całą uwagę i wszedł do środka okręgu, który utworzyły. – Dzisiaj opowiem wam bajkę o wilkołakach i wampirach – zaczął, wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni zwitek papierów.  
Ciemna noc, Księżyc w pełni,  
zamknij oczy – sen się spełni.

Posłuchaj bajki, co płynie  
jak rzeka w zielonej dolinie.  
Posłuchaj Bajki, co mądrość niesie  
jak lekki wietrzyk w elfim lesie.

Minęło lato, jesień i zima,  
lód rzekę przestał w okowach trzymać.  
Pierwszy promień wiosennego słońca  
mógł stać się symbolem życia końca.

Dziecię plemienia – córka swej matki,  
niepomna przestróg – zachciała przechadzki.  
Krok skierowała nad brzeg strumienia,  
patrzyła jak przyroda barwy swe zmienia.

Chciała uchwycić swą dłonią małą  
lodu ostatnią bryłę białą.  
Nie wiedząc kiedy, trafiła do wody,  
ubranie pozbawiło ją ruchu swobody.

Szamocząc rękami na dno spadała.  
Przerażona tonęła i z zimna drżała.  
Odbiła się od kamieni na płaskim dnie.  
Już ma się wynurzyć – sekunda, dwie...

Gdy rękami wyczuwa ponad głową lód.  
Ktoś go rozbija – to chyba cud!  
Traci przytomność czując zimny dotyk.  
Powietrze jest dla niej jak narkotyk.

Któż uratował piękne dziecię lasu?  
Nie liczy swoich lat ni upływu czasu.  
Blade lico i kruczoczarne włosy  
skrapia co rano odrobiną rosy.

Jak co dzień o świcie szedł na polowanie.  
Nie świadom tego, co się dzisiaj stanie.  
Nad brzegiem dostrzegł nimfę białą,  
piękną i szczupłą – po prostu wspaniałą.

Patrzył jak dotyka kry lekko pochylona,  
wpada. Nim dobiegł – była już stracona.  
Rozpacz ogarnęła jego zimne serce,  
gdy pomyślał, że nie zobaczy jej już nigdy więcej.

Wtem spostrzegł jak toni mrocznej wypływa.  
Napotyka lód, jęk się z ust wyrywa.  
Bąbelek powietrza ostatnim być musiał...  
Drobny mokry śnieg dłonie mu usiał...

gdy przez krę przebijał się rękami własnymi,  
czyniąc swe ruchy nieostrożnymi.  
Stojąc na lodzie tak bardzo kruchym,  
na głos rozsądku pozostając głuchym.

Wyciągnął ją z wody, a ona omdlała.  
Ciałem swym oparta o niego cała.  
Poczuł wampirzą swą naturą wtedy,  
że ratunkiem tym napytał sobie biedy.

Nie wiedząc, co począć z tym wstrętnym zapachem,  
natarł ją całą pierwiosnka kwiatem.  
Czułym słuchem odnalazł jej wioskę,  
uplótł dla niej wianek – okazując troskę.

Podszedł do granicy dwóch różnych światów,  
oczekując wszystkiego – tylko nie wiwatów.  
Wciąż śpiącą, położył ją na trawie.  
Chciał odejść – myśląc, że już po sprawie.

Otoczyli go szczerząc białe ostre kły.  
Wilkołakom dał się podejść – był na siebie zły.  
Cofnął się do śpiącej na trawie dziewczyny,  
ukląkł jakby to były oświadczyny.

Warczenie wielkich wilków tylko się wzmogło.  
Dotknął jej czoła – ocucić ją pomogło.  
Otworzyła oczy w niemym przerażeniu.  
Zabiją mnie – nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu.

Pierwszy w stadzie wyszedł na spotkanie.  
W postaci człowieka podał dłoń na powitanie.  
Wampir wilkołaka zmierzył spojrzeniem,  
nie dostrzegł nienawiści, lecz zrozumienie.

Przysiedli na trawie w pewnym oddaleniu.  
Każdy z nich poddał się trudnym przemyśleniom.  
Ocaliłeś mą córę od niechybnej zguby  
rzekł wilkołak. – To powód do chluby.

Wampir przytaknął – nie rzekł ni słowa.  
Wiedząc, że od tego zależy jego głowa.

Jak długo przebywasz na naszych ziemiach?  
Nie wiedział, czy datę wypada mu wymieniać.  
Trzysta lat z okładem, mijamy się czasami.  
Wilkołak spuścił głowę, mrucząc chwilami.

Nikt nie zginął – nie zabijasz ludzi?  
Wampir skinął głową – szacunek tym wzbudził.  
Wilkołak rzekł – Nie wierzę, żeś zły,  
zostańmy przyjaciółmi, braćmi krwi.

I tak trwa do dziś, pomimo lat.  
Obaj wspólnie zmienili swój świat.  
Morał z tej bajki wypływa taki,  
że przyjaźnić się mogą wampir i wilkołaki.

Skończył czytać i bardzo ostrożnie obszedł śpiące dzieciaki. Ustawił dodatkowe pięć stopni na termostacie, a potem na palcach podszedł do swojego biurka. Wskazał palcem Derekowi drugie krzesło i skrzywił się, gdy ciężkie buty mężczyzny wydały z siebie dość głośne stuknięcie przy kontakcie z podłogą.  
Przystawił palec do ust, wskazując na przewracającego się teraz na bok Jamiego. Chłopak z całej grupy miał najlepszy słuch.  
Derek mruknął coś pod nosem, ale zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków i oklapł na krzesło.  
\- Co teraz? – spytał półgłosem mężczyzna.  
\- Godzinna drzemka. Przeważnie przeglądam plan zajęć na jutro albo wymyślam coś na kolejne dni – wytłumaczył, zagrzebując się w papierach.  
\- Albo piszesz bajki? – spytał Derek z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Albo piszę bajki – przyznał, wyciągając ze sterty papierów jeden ze świstków i wsadził długopis do ust, pogrążając się w myślach.  
Derek pochylił się w jego stronę, starając się zerknąć na zwitek, ale Stiles obrócił notatkę zapisaną stroną w dół.  
\- Jestem tym Derekiem Halem – oznajmił mu mężczyzna, ponownie się uśmiechając.  
Stiles zamrugał nie do końca pojmując do czego tamten pije, aż przypomniał sobie rozmowę w gabinecie. Z jestem niegrzecznym chłopcem przez mam uroczy uśmiech przeszli do jestem gwiazdą i Stilinski miał ochotę parsknąć. Oczywiście, że wiedział kim jest Derek Hale. Nigdy jakoś rockowego piosenkarza nie kojarzył z trochę zwariowaną, ale na pewno kompetentną Laurą, u której miał wykłady na drugim roku. Nie rozpoznał mężczyzny po twarzy, bo Hale nosił na scenie sporo makijażu, ale trudno było nie słyszeć nic o gwieździe. Aż dziw brał, że przedszkole nie zostało otoczone przez kordon paparazzich, ponieważ przeważnie Derek otoczony był właśnie nimi. Oczywiście zawsze w towarzystwie przypadkowych kobiet i mężczyzn, którzy dorównywali Hale'owi urodą.  
Stąd Stiles dokładnie wiedział jaki typ preferuje Derek i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że do niego nie należy, a ten otwarty flirt jest formą na zdobycie jego podpisu na dokumentach dla sądu.  
\- Co w związku z tym? – spytał spokojnie.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami i wziął do rąk jeden z ołówków.  
\- Mógłbym napisać bajkę. Pomóc ci znaleźć rymy… Wiesz… odkąd pisze piosenki… - urwał Hale, zakładając sobie za ucho jego ulubiony HB.  
\- Wybacz, ale lubię się tym zajmować, a tematyka ze względu na publikę nie jest niestety tak ograniczona jak w przypadku twoich utworów – odparł, zerkając niepewnie na mruczącego coś pod nosem Jamiego. – Pobaw się komórką, odpisz fanom na maila. Nie wiem. Potrzebuję godziny ciszy i naprawdę nie mam ochoty się tobą zajmować w tym czasie – wyjaśnił, odsuwając się na krześle.

ooo

Złapanie Laury na skype nie było trudne. Hale spędzała prawie każdy wieczór przeprowadzając rozmowy konferencyjne. Przez pewien czas nominalnie był jej asystentem, więc wiedział jak bardzo napięty grafik ma ta kobieta.  
\- Cześć, Laur – zaczął, machając do kamery.  
Uśmiechnęła się z drugiej strony.  
\- Jak ma się mój ulubiony absolwent, który niszczy swój talent pracując z dziećmi? – spytała.  
\- Nie najgorzej. Prawie kończę pierwszy z artykułów. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie wydrukowany w jakiejś najbliższej przyszłości, ale wiesz, że nie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – przypomniał jej bezlitośnie.  
Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.  
\- No powiedz… Czy to jest zły facet? – spytała wzdychając.  
\- Od dwóch godzin przeglądam artykuły o nim. Znam prostytutki z lepszą reputacją niż on – odparł szczerze. – Nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć za co ma odrabiać prace społeczne, ale inaczej nie pozwolę mu przebywać blisko dzieciaków. To małe sprytne wilkołaki, jeśli przyjdzie cuchnąc papierosami i seksem, wyczują to natychmiast – uprzedził. – Jestem za nie odpowiedzialny. To nie jest sprzątanie ulic…  
\- Stiles… Derek jest odpowiedzialny. Znam go – urwała. – Normalnie zostałby na uczelni ze mną, ale mama nie czuje się najlepiej i Derek chciał swój tymczasowy urlop spędzić w Beacon Hills. Zdziwiłam się, że nie pamiętasz go ze szkoły – dodała.  
\- Jest siedem lat starszy – policzył szybko. – Laur, co on zrobił? – spytał wzrost, wyłączając plotkarskie portale, bo bezsensownie seksowny Derek Hale zerkał na niego z każdego zdjęcia. Na większości był wstawiony i ponury.  
\- Pamiętasz Adriana Harrisa? – spytała nagle kompletnie poważnie.  
\- Wykładał behawiorystykę – odparł wzruszając ramionami. – Wpadał do twojego biura, kiedy tam urzędowałem. Straszny fiut, szczerze powiedziawszy… - dodał parskając.  
Laura pokiwała głową z dość niewyraźną miną.  
\- Doktoryzowaliśmy się w tym samym czasie i przez pewien czas się z nim spotykałam, ale wiesz… To jest straszny fiut, więc zerwałam z nim. Ostatnio znowu zaczął zawracać mi głowę, a kiedy Derek odwiedzał mnie na uczelni… - urwała odchrząkując. – Adrian próbował mnie wepchnąć do swojego samochodu, bo uparł się, że chce mnie odwieźć, a mojemu bratu puściły nerwy – przyznała całkiem szczerze. – Adrian wiedział, że zależy nam na nienagłaśnianiu całej sprawy… Derek zgodził się na prace społeczne i nawet już przywiózł swoje rzeczy do mojego domu, ale wyskoczyła sprawa z mamą… - dodała wzdychając.  
Stiles niemal natychmiast pożałował podejrzeń, które żywił względem Hale'a, chociaż to i tak nie tłumaczyło jako zachowania w klasie.  
\- Mój brat jest dziwką – powiedziała z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Ale ma dobre serce i spory instynkt opiekuńczy.  
Stiles parsknął.  
\- Wiesz, że jestem swoim własnym szefem… Jeśli coś zawali to wykopię go niezależnie od jego intencji. To są dzieciaki – odparł. – Ale przyznam, że chyba kupię mu ciasto za uderzenie Harrisa – dodał szczerząc się do monitora. – Masz jakieś jego zdjęcie z podbitym okiem? – spytał ciekawie.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i po chwili na ekranie jego komputera pokazał się plik.

ooo

Stiles wszedł rano do budynku i przekleństwo niemal wyślizgnęło mu się z ust, gdy uderzył w coś co mogło być tylko górą mięśni. Był pewien, że Hale zrobił to specjalnie, bo nie było szans, żeby wilkołak go nie usłyszał na czas. Książki i notatki rozsypały się po podłodze korytarza, ale na szczęście pudełko z ciastem pozostało nietknięte.  
\- Przepraszam – wymruczał mężczyzna, pochylając się, żeby pomóc mu pozbierać rzeczy.  
Derek dzisiaj pachniał odrobinę inaczej. Dużo bardziej świeżo, jakby całkiem niedawno brał prysznic.  
\- Yhy – odparł Stiles. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie. Rodzice przyprowadzą dzieciaki dopiero za godzinę.  
\- Przyniosłem dokumenty, które powinieneś mieć w razie, gdyby wpadł tu ktoś sprawdzić… - urwał Derek.  
\- Wiem, wiem – stwierdził. – Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Laurą. Mam dla ciebie nawet prezent – dodał wskazując na pudełko z ciastem.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z moją siostrą? – zdziwił się Hale.  
\- Tak. To ona prosiła, żebyś mógł odrobić te godziny w świetlicy. Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym komukolwiek zostać z dzieciakami, gdyby nie został polecony? – spytał szczerze. – Ustalimy jakiś grafik, żebyś też mógł spokojnie spędzić czas z matką. Dzieciaki są tutaj tylko przed pięć do sześciu godzin i generalnie radzę sobie sam… Nie zmienia to faktu, że nie mogę ci odpuścić żadnej z godzin. Myślałem nawet trochę nad tym, że dzieci mogłyby na do widzenia zrobić ci kilka rysunków. To zawsze dobrze wygląda w sądzie – dodał, wchodząc do gabinetu.  
Derek przystanął tuż obok biurka odrobinę zdezorientowany.  
\- Chcesz mi pomóc? Laura cię o to prosiła? – upewnił się Hale wkładając ręce do kieszeni nagle zakłopotany. – I zgodziłeś się?  
\- Zaskoczony? – parsknął Stiles. – Znam się trochę z twoją siostrą i ufam temu co mówiła, że nie zniszczysz moich zajęć. Nie wywalę cię i podpiszę ci papiery, jeśli będziesz się trzymał zasad. Dodatkowo jeśli dzieciaki cię polubią to na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Wczoraj zaprezentowałeś taki uroczy uśmiech – dodał rozbawiony, bo Derek się zaczerwienił wściekle.  
\- Znasz moją siostrę – upewnił się Hale.  
\- Nie wiedziałeś? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
Derek przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę i spojrzał w sufit.  
\- Wysłała mi wczoraj smsa, że mam się pojawić tutaj i zrobić dobre wrażenie – warknął zirytowany Hale.  
\- Brzmi jak Laura –wzruszył ramionami Stiles. – To się nawet dobrze złożyło, że jesteś, bo żona mojego przyjaciela rodzi od ponad dwudziestu godzin i dzisiaj też go nie będzie.  
Derek zsunął z ramion swoją kurtkę i spojrzał sugestywnie w kierunku szafy, gdzie Stiles trzymał zapasowe koszulki.  
\- Nie, nie. Dzieciaki cię zaakceptowały, więc moja koszulka nie jest konieczna. Zresztą chyba nie ja powinienem ci to tłumaczyć –parsknął. – Dzisiaj mogą być pewne kłopoty z Sarą, bo Scott to niemal jej własność, więc pomyśli, że wymieniłem go na ciebie i będzie się starała sabotażować cię na każdym kroku. Postaraj się jakoś się jej przypodobać, bo mój przyjaciel wróci do pracy najwcześniej pod koniec tygodnia, a Sara ma sporą władzę nad grupą i mogą być nieznośni – westchnął.  
Derek zawahał się, gdy przysunął sobie jedno z krzeseł.  
\- Sporo wiesz… - zaczął mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się ciekawie. – Masz w rodzinie wilkołaków?  
Stiles zmełł w ustach uwagę na temat zabawy w dwadzieścia pytań i przysunął w kierunku Hale'a pudełko z ciastem.  
\- Scott został ugryziony przypadkowo i w zasadzie to ja go wychowałem. Sporo dowiadujesz się, gdy twój najlepszy przyjaciel zamienia się raz w miesiącu w krwiożerczą bestię. Tym bardziej, że miał przykry zwyczaj tracenia przy mnie panowania – odparł. – W Beacon Hills nie było wtedy żadnej watahy. Twoi rodzice byli na jakimś wyjeździe, Laura zdaje się studiowała. Nie znam w zasadzie twojego rodzeństwa – dodał.  
\- Peter go ugryzł? – spytał Derek, ignorując pytanie dotyczące pozostałych członków rodziny.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi i skinął głową.  
\- Byłem wtedy w Amsterdamie – oznajmił mu nagle mężczyzna. – W konserwatorium.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i prawie ugryzł się w wargę, przypominając sobie wczorajszą rozmowę z Laurą. Nawet ona wiedziała, że jej brat jest czarusiem. A teraz na domiar tego miał przykład działania jego uroku. Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiało to, że wilkołak zapewne wiedział, że mu się podobał. Zresztą komu Derek Hale mógłby się nie podobać? Szczególnie z tą mocno zarysowaną szczęką pokrytą kilkudniowym zarostem. Stiles zastanawiał się nawet wczoraj jakim cudem nawet pieprzyk na twarzy Dereka był w idealnym miejscu. To było niesprawiedliwe. Stiles był specjalistą od pieprzyków, a Hale posiadał tylko jednego i do tego znajdującego się na policzku pod lewym okiem, co okazało się perfekcyjnym miejscem, bo tylko dodawało mu charakteru.  
\- Mówię też odrobinę po niderlandzku, ale niestety nie płynnie – dodał mężczyzna konwersacyjnym tonem.  
Stiles miał ochotę rzucić mu tekst, że powinien swój czar zacząć roztaczać wokół dzieciaków, ale przerwało mu pojawienie się pierwszych uczniów.  
\- Cześć! – zaćwierkała Livia, uśmiechając się do Dereka.  
\- Widzisz, już wiesz czyim jesteś ulubieńcem – zażartował, witając się z mamą dziewczynki.  
Kobieta rzuciła okiem na Dereka odrobinę dłużej niż powinna, a potem pożegnała się z córką. Przez dłuższą chwilę rodzice przyprowadzali swoje dzieci i machali im na do widzenia, zerkając z zainteresowaniem na Hale'a. Stiles dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że może to rodzić pewne trudności. On nie poznał Dereka, ale wilkołaki na pewno miały o wiele bardziej ułatwione zadanie.  
\- Prasa nie okrąży mi placówki? – spytał nawet nie kryjąc, że się martwi.  
\- Mój menadżer obiecał ich odciągać do skutku. I tak przynoszę im sporo materiału, więc uhonorowali mój urlop – wyjaśnił mężczyzna podwijając długie rękawy koszulki.  
Stiles już wczoraj zauważył, że Derek miał przyjemnie umięśnione ręce, pokryte ciemnymi włoskami. Wilkołaki z zasady z budowy były wyjątkowo łatwe do rozpoznania. Doskonale pamiętał jak zmieniało się ciało Scotta, gdy dostosowywało się do siły, którą dała chłopakowi przemiana. Derek jednak wyglądał na kogoś, kto pewnie co rano zeskakuje z łóżka i ćwiczy przez kilka minut.  
Jego rozważania przerwał telefon. Odebrał niezwłocznie, gdy na wyświetlaczu zauważył nazwisko Scotta.  
\- Hejo – przywitał się głośno, wiedząc, że dzieciaki niemal od razu rozpoznają głos McCalla.  
\- Jestem ojcem! – krzyknął jego przyjaciel.  
Derek uśmiechnął się kącikami ust.  
\- Jestem wujkiem! – odparł pospiesznie Stiles. – Dzieciaki! Pan McCall ma dzidziusia! – poinformował bawiące się szkraby. – Co powiecie na narysowanie obrazków?  
\- Mam córkę – informował go dalej Scott roztrzęsionym głosem. – Co jeśli nie dam sobie rady? Stary, ty musisz być ojcem chrzestnym i zabierzesz ją, jeśli będę beznadziejny… Masz kategorycznie prawo odebrać mi dziecko, słyszysz? Ona jest taka śliczna i mała, a ja się boję, że zrobię jej krzywdę tymi wielkimi łapskami… - bełkotał dalej jego przyjaciel, ale Stiles słuchał go tylko jednym uchem, wiedząc, że Scott musi się po prostu wygadać, a Allison postawi go na baczność.  
\- Pan McCall ma córeczkę! – krzyknął jeszcze. – Kto mi narysuje jak może wyglądać córka pana McCalla? Jutro przyniosę wam zdjęcia i zobaczymy kto był najbliżej… Będą nagrody – dodał radosnym tonem.  
Dzieciaki rzuciły się do kredek i tylko Sara wyglądała na niepocieszoną. Chwilę zagryzała wargi, aż w końcu westchnęła przeciągle i zabrała jedną z kartek.  
Derek przyklęknął koło niej i wyszeptał jej coś do ucha. Stiles nie mógł się skupić na tyle, żeby dosłyszeć co mówił mężczyzna, ale dziewczynka odprężyła się i z ulgą usiadła z pozostałymi.  
\- Co jej powiedziałeś? – spytał ciekawie, gdy odkładał telefon.  
Hale wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Że silna wataha powinna mieć wielu członków – wyjaśnił półgłosem.  
\- To powiedziała ci mama, gdy pojawiło się twoje młodsze rodzeństwo? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
Był jedynakiem, więc nigdy nie przeszedł takiej rozmowy z rodzicami, ale wydawało mu się to przynajmniej dziwne.  
\- Jestem najmłodszy – poinformował go Derek.  
\- A Cora? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Widziałem ją chyba raz w gabinecie Laury, gdy pracowałem jako jej asystent…  
\- Jestem młodszy od Cory o dwie minuty, więc dalej czyni mnie to najmłodszym – oznajmił mu Hale.  
Stiles przez chwilę analizował informacje i podrapał się po nosie.  
\- Bliźniaki dwujajowe, to tłumaczy dlaczego nie jesteście podobni – stwierdził po prostu, czując, że Derek oczekuje od niego jakiejś reakcji.  
\- Pracowałeś jako asystent Laury? Który? – spytał mężczyzna ciekawie.  
\- Który? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
\- Moja siostra ma co roku nowego asystenta. Zawsze nadaje im jakieś przezwiska – wyjaśnił Hale.  
Stilinski zmarszczył brwi, ale ewidentnie nie mógł sobie niczego przypomnieć. Przez cały rok mówili sobie po imieniu, chyba że byli na oficjalnych spotkaniach, a wtedy Laura była po prostu doktor Hale. Do niego natomiast zwracała się 'panie Stilinski'.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby nadała mi jakikolwiek przydomek – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Był NNS – zaczął Derek marszcząc brwi i taksując go wzrokiem.  
NNS było akronimem od niczego innego jak od Niezaspokojonego Napięcia Seksualnego i Stiles poczuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.  
\- Był Pan Przystojny – wymieniał dalej Derek i Stilinski niemal od razu przypomniał sobie o Jacksonie Whittemore, który ukończył uczelnię rok po nim.  
\- Był Uroczy Pieszczoch – ciągnął dalej Hale.  
\- O, to chyba mowa o McCallu – przerwał mu Stiles.  
\- Hm, był też jeden, o którym cały czas mówiła, że z przyjemnością zatrzymałaby go na stałe. Pamiętam, że mama była pewna, że Laura w końcu się ustatkuje, ale okazało się, że koleś jest… - urwał Hale, spoglądając na dzieciaki, jakby sobie dopiero przypomniał gdzie się znajdują. – Niezainteresowany jej płcią – wyjaśnił po dłuższym zastanowieniu. – Nazywaliśmy go GGG – dodał.  
Stiles po raz kolejnej wzruszył ramionami, bo tym razem nie potrafił rozpoznać skrótu. Na pewno nie był autorstwa Laury, bo te Stilinski rozpoznawał w lot.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział po prostu i sięgnął ponownie po telefon.

Nadawałaś pseudo asystentom?

Jak słodko, dogadujesz się z moim bratem, jestem wzruszona!

Którym jestem? Kto to NNS?! To Lahey?

Ty już przyszedłeś z nickiem :P Znam twoje prawdziwe imię, pamiętaj o tym! NNS to ta Martin, non stop gapiła się na Reyes na moich zajęciach :P

Jestem GGG?/ Spróbuj użyć mojego imienia, a ja się pośmieję z twoich jęczących prób wyartykułowania go!

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że nie dostanie żadnej informacji, aż jego telefon zabrzęczał niespodziewanie.

Powiedz DD, że UMJ, jeśli NDCS*

Stiles zawisł nad swoim telefonem i chwilę próbował rozszyfrować wiadomość, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, więc pokazał ekran Derekowi, który skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Przetłumaczysz na ludzki? – poprosił.  
\- Nie przy dzieciach – odparł Hale z kwaśnym uśmiechem. – Którym jesteś? – spytał szybko.  
Stiles właśnie miał wspomnieć o niezrozumiałym GGG, ale jego telefon znowu zabuzował. Rzucił okiem na rysujące wciąż dzieciaki i otworzył nową wiadomość.

DD próbuje cię zaliczyć

Wiem, ma strasznie marne teksty ;-)

on jest piekielnie uparty – lojalnie ostrzegam

Spławię go, nie martw się/dobijają mnie wasze akronimy – co to jest GGG?

Gorący Genialny Gej

Uuuu… to na pewno ja! To przez te pieprzyki!;-)

;-) to jesteś ty, Cora żartowała o tobie przez całe Święta BN ;-)

mogłaś przyznać od razu, że skrycie się we mnie kochasz… :P

Derek odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie ponownie jego uwagę, a potem skinął na chłopców, którzy próbowali się przeczołgać się pod stolikami.  
\- Już wam się znudziło? Kto ma gotowy obrazek? – spytał odkładając telefon.

ooo

Scott wrócił dopiero po tygodniu, co okazało się ogromnym przeżyciem dla dzieci, bo ich wychowawca pachniał jak niemowlę i szczęście. Stilesowi osobiście wydawało się, że McCall wygląda jak kupa nieszczęścia, bo jego przyjaciel ewidentnie niedosypiał i niedojadał. Pierwszego dnia zresztą pojawił się z plamkami na koszulce.

\- Jak świeżo upieczony ojciec? – spytał wesoło.

\- Ona ma takie maleńkie rączki… - wyjęczał McCall.

\- Wiem, Scott. Byłem u was wczoraj i przedwczoraj, i nie sądzę, żeby Allie jakoś się zmieniła z wyglądu – poinformował go od razu.

\- Boże, Stiles nie wiesz nawet jak szybko zmieniają się niemowlęta! – zaperzył się McCall rozkładając swoje rzeczy w jednej z szafek.

Scott zmienił ubrudzoną koszulkę na świeżą i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł wchodzącego do środka Dereka.

\- Czyli ty jesteś Hale? – spytał ciekawie McCall.

\- Witaj – odparł Derek, niemal od razu ściągając kurtkę.

Stiles już zastanawiał się kilkukrotnie dlaczego mężczyzna ciągle ją z sobą nosi, skoro w zasadzie i tak jest za ciepło na wierzchnie okrycie.

\- To będzie chyba jedyne przedszkole gdzie opiekunowie to faceci, świat schodzi na psy. Bez urazy, panowie – stwierdził i McCall przewrócił oczami.

\- Poważnie Stiles? Psie żarty? Cofasz się z rozwoju? – zażartował Scott po czym wciągnął powietrze do płuc i zamarł, spoglądając na Dereka podejrzliwie.

Hale uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie i wyszedł z gabinetu zostawiając ich bez słowa.

\- Stiles… - zaczął Scott.

\- Hm? – spytał zerkając na rachunki, które przyszły dzień wcześniej.

\- Pamiętasz jak powiedziałem ci kilka dni temu, że śmierdzisz jak wilkołak? – ciągnął dalej McCall marszcząc brwi. Stiles skinął twierdząco głową. – Śmierdzisz jak Hale – poinformował go.

\- Nic dziwnego. Od tygodnia prowadzę z nim zajęcia – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami.

Scott pokiwał szybko głową.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Śmierdzisz jak Hale, Stiles – powtórzył z naciskiem jego przyjaciel. – Allison nawet tak mną nie jedzie. On cię poznaczył i wszyscy wokół mogą to czuć. No ty nie, ale każdy wilkołak w odległości stu metrów owszem – wyjaśnił, krzywiąc się. – Wiem, że mówiłeś mi, że koleś nawet nie stara się być subtelny, ale… - urwał wzdrygając się. – To jest desperacja.

Stiles parsknął szczerze rozbawiony i złożył koperty na jeden stos.

\- Wykąpię się w domu. Obiecuje się dobrze wyszorować – rzekł z ręką na sercu. – Dzisiaj jakoś przebolejemy, znaczy ty przebolejesz, bo od dziś to mój nos jest cudowny – zaznaczył, uderzając palcem w sam koniuszek.

Scott westchnął i przygryzł wargę niezdecydowany.

\- To nie pomoże. Po prostu powiedz mu, żeby się odczepił. Albo ja z nim pogadam. To wilkołacze molestowanie seksualne. Twój ojciec powinien się tym zająć – dodał McCall.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko na samą myśl o minie swojego ojca, a tym bardziej Dereka, gdyby czekała go rozmowa z szeryfem. Nie był przekonany kto wyszedłby z tego spotkania cało, ale wierzył w zdolności swojego ojca.

Derek z drugiej strony faktycznie nawet nie starał się być subtelny. Nie bardzo wiedział, jakby miał odmówić mężczyźnie, bo jak do tej pory nie wystosował do niego żadnej otwartej propozycji spotkania. Kilkukrotnie stopował go już, ale Hale i tak znalazł jakiś sposób, żeby zaprezentować się z jak najlepszej strony.

Podryw na gwiazdę się nie udał. Podobnie jak na intelektualistę, gdy Derek niby przez przypadek oznajmił mu, że zrobił w amsterdamskim konserwatorium doktorat i skończył dwie klasy; fortepianu oraz gitary.

Laura wydawała się ubawiona tą sytuacją, ale potwierdziła każde ze słów swojego brata. Zresztą Stiles potrafił korzystać z googli. Hale rozpoczął tak późno karierę z powodu swoich studiów i początkowo nawet próbował komponować coś kompletnie lirycznego i niekomercyjnego, ale nie spotkało się to ze zbyt wielkim odzewem.

Jakoś w międzyczasie założył zespół i Stiles zamarł, gdy na jednym ze zdjęć rozpoznał Isaaca Laheya. Nigdy nie interesował się tym gatunkiem muzyki, ale przesłuchał kilka kawałków dla świętego spokoju i musiał przyznać, że perfekcyjność Dereka Hale'a dotyczyła też jego głosu. Mężczyzna niezależnie od tego jaki instrument mu akompaniował idealnie dostosowywał tonację.

Scott warknął coś pod nosem, gdy próbował zapoznać się z listą obecności. Do Beacon Hills sprowadziła się kolejna rodzina, ale jak do tej pory nie zapisali swojego dziecka na ich zajęcia, chociaż Stiles wątpił, żeby zajęło im to długo. Pocztą pantoflową miasto obiegła rok temu informacja, że zostanie utworzone pierwsze wilkołacze przedszkole i dzieciaków w tempie kwadratowym przybywało każdego dnia. Zgodnie z przepisami dotyczącymi edukacji wilkołaków, do siódmego roku życia rozdzielano klasy ze względów bezpieczeństwa.

Przedszkolaki nie potrafiły panować nad swoją siłą i przemianami przez co mogły przez przypadek zrobić krzywdę swoim ludzkim rówieśnikom.

Stiles wyszedł, zostawiając nadrabiającego cały tydzień kolegę i zerknął na wyglądającego przez okno Dereka. Ciemne opięte spodnie stały się znakiem rozpoznawczym mężczyzny, chociaż ewidentnie nie było mu zbyt wygodnie schylać się, gdy Livia pokazywała mu kolejne rysunki.

\- Będziesz musiał przestać to coś z zapachem, cokolwiek robisz, bo Scott ucieknie w połowie zajęć i Sara z serca cię znienawidzi – poinformował Hale'a, podchodząc bliżej.

Derek oczywiście wyszczerzył się i zaplótł na piersi ręce, napinają nieznacznie mięśnie.

\- To jest do zrobienia, jeśli zgodzisz się na kolację – oznajmił mężczyzna.

\- I właśnie na ten moment czekałem – przyznał z ulgą. – Oficjalnie i bezapelacyjnie odmawiam – odparł. – Mam za to świetną wiadomość. Podliczyłem, porównałem i wychodzi na to, że sześćdziesiąt godzin w tym tempie wyrobisz do końca tego tygodnia, więc powinniśmy się na dniach spodziewać wizyty jakiegoś kuratora albo kogoś w tym typie – poinformował go.

Derek zagryzł wargi w wąską linię i zmrużył oczy, jakby go oceniał.

\- Kolacja – zaczął ponownie mężczyzna.

\- Wiem, że Beacon Hills jest naprawdę nudnym miejscem w porównaniu do… gdziekolwiek mieszkasz, ale co wieczór, aż Allie skończy rok będę u McCallów, rozpieszczając przyszywaną bratanicę, więc jak widzisz… Będę zajęty – powiedział. – A ponieważ nie wiadomo czy kurator będzie wilkołakiem, czy człowiekiem… Tę magię z zapachem powinieneś odstawić na boczny tor, bo Scotta mdli, a na mnie to po prostu nie działa – dodał wzdychając, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła się Livia i jej mama, która jak się okazało jest rozwiedziona.

Sonia uśmiechnęła się ciepło na widok Dereka, więc Stiles skorzystał z okazji i zostawił mężczyznę, przenosząc swoją uwagę na dziewczynkę.

ooo

McCallowie nie mieszkali w jakimś specjalnie wielkim domu. Nie zarabiali w końcu ze Scottem kokosów i obaj w zasadzie wciąż studiowali. Ich dom miał co prawda dwa piętra, jak niemal każdy w Beacon, ale nie posiadał tak cudownego ogródka jak inne, gdzie wilkołacza córka Scotta mogłaby ćwiczyć urazoodporność.

Stiles wszedł bez pukania do środka i wciągnął do płuc zapach przygotowywanej przez Allison kolacji. W jego prywatnym rankingu żona Scotta była superkobietą, bo niesamowicie radziła sobie z pogodzeniem roli matki i partnerki. Jakimś cudem nie było po niej widać, że przez całą dobę zajmuje się swoim nowonarodzonym wilkołaczym skarbem i domem. A kolacja pachniała wręcz cudownie.

Normalnie Stiles pomyślałby, że kobieta ma cudownego męża, który zajmuje się dzieckiem, gdy ona sprząta czy gotuje, ale Stilinski za długo znał swojego przyjaciela, żeby nie wiedzieć, że McCall zapewne wciąż bał się trzymać Allie na rękach bez asysty.

\- Jestem – krzyknął w progu, żeby poinformować wszystkich o swoim przybyciu.

Scott zapewne słyszał go już po specyficznym pomruku silnika z końca ulicy, ale Allison wciąż pozostawała człowiekiem.

Nikt nie odpowiedział mu z wnętrza, więc odrobinę zaintrygowany przeszedł przez niewielki korytarzyk i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mocno spięty Scott siedział naprzeciwko kobiety, którą znali chyba wszyscy w tym mieście oraz równie zesztywniałego Dereka.

\- Pan Stilinski jak mniemam – zaczęła Talia Hale i obejrzała go od stóp, aż po głowę.

\- Dokładnie – odparł słabo przestępując z nogi na nogę.

Tak blisko tej kobiety znajdował się tylko w dniu, gdy przyjmowała Scotta do swojej watahy. Potem jakoś udało im się trzymać od siebie z daleka. Odmówił nawet Laurze, gdy zapraszała go na święta do domu.

Zawsze dziwnym wydawało mu się, gdy jego profesorka mówiła o swojej rodzinie, jakby podzieleni byli na frakcje. Wiedział co prawda, że wychowywano ich inaczej. Studiował po części i to, ale jakoś za naturalne przyjął, gdy Laura mówiła o sobie i Dereku, że zawsze byli we dwoje, chociaż Hale posiadał przecież jeszcze matkę i bliźniaczą siostrę, jak się okazało.

Talia nie należała jednak do pełnych miłości i ogólnie emocji ludzi, jeśli ktoś oczywiście spytałby Stilesa o zdanie.

\- Chyba przychodzę nie w porę… - zaczął Stilinski, starając się nadać swojemu tonowi lekkie brzmienie.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – wtrącił się Derek, o dziwo i Scott spojrzał na mężczyznę lekko zaskoczony, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział, co Hale zamierza. – Chciałem ci oficjalnie przedstawić moją matkę, Talię Hale – powiedział wilkołak i kobieta jeszcze raz powiodła po nim wzrokiem.

\- W zasadzie spotkaliśmy się już… - urwał Stiles, orientując się w ostatniej chwili, że Talia zapewne poznała jakiś miliard osób i połowy z nich nie pamięta.

\- Kiedy Scott wstępował do naszej watahy – dopowiedziała za niego alfa. – Jesteś tym chłopakiem, który pomagał mu się kontrolować, kiedy byliśmy z mężem w Nowym Jorku – dodała, marszcząc lekko brwi i w ten sposób dowiedział się, że z pewnością jest to cecha genetyczna Hale'ów.

\- Stiles prowadzi też żłobek dla wilkołaków wraz ze Scottem – wtrącił Derek niespodziewanie.

\- W zasadzie to bardziej był pomysł Stilesa niż mój – wyjaśnił jego przyjaciel i wzrok Talii przez chwilę wędrował od niego do McCalla i z powrotem.

Alfa Hale nigdy nie należała do najbardziej rozmownych w odróżnieniu od Laury. Chyba tylko ona zresztą zerwała rodzinną klauzulę milczenia, przechodzącą najwyraźniej genetycznie na pozostałych członków ich watahy. Cora podobnie jak Derek i Talia przeważnie porozumiewali się wzrokowo. Na szczęście Hale-piosenkarz nie miał wokół siebie tej aury delikatnego zagrożenia, przez którą Stiles nie potrafił teraz wykrztusić słowa.

Z nieznanych powodów Talia oceniała go, a to nigdy nie oznaczało nic dobrego.

\- Jeśli obawia się pani o zdrowie naszych podopiecznych… - zaczął nie bardzo wiedząc czy i gdzie powinien usiąść.

Scott rzucał mu te długie spojrzenia, które wołały Ratuj mnie i moją rodzinę.

\- Wiem, że wykonuje pan ciężką pracę, panie Stilinski. Pamiętam, kiedy urodziły się bliźnięta i nie byłam pewna, które powinnam pilnować bardziej. Gdzie patrzeć, co robić… - podjęła kobieta zaskakując go. – Dlatego jestem odrobinę zszokowana, że człowiek, który opiekuje się naszymi dziećmi jest tak… - urwała najwyraźniej nie wiedząc jakie słowo wybrać.

\- Wątły? – spytał Stiles, ale Talia pokręciła głową.

\- Unosi się nad panem zapach medykamentów – wyjaśniła kobieta spokojnie. – Jestem przekonana, że to nic poważnego, ale to dziwne...

\- Mam ADHD. Nie przeszkadza mi to jednak w otworzeniu przewodu doktorskiego i pracy z dziećmi – odpowiedział pospiesznie, ale jakoś nie czuł się atakowany.  
Kiedy pierwszy raz otworzyli drzwi żłobka rodzice mieli więcej pytań i dużo bardziej inwazyjnie je zadawali. Troska o dzieciaki jednak powinna stać na pierwszym miejscu i rozumieli to ze Scottem doskonale.

\- Nie przyszłam tutaj przesłuchiwać pana, panie Stilinski – powiedziała powoli Talia.

\- Stiles – zaryzykował zaproponowanie kobiecie swojego imienia.

Zawsze się krępował kiedy ktoś nazywał go pełnym nazwiskiem. Wydawało mu się wtedy, że gdzieś za jego ramieniem stał jego ojciec, a ta myśl często nie była najlepsza.

Scott spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Stiles, miło było cię ponownie zobaczyć – poprawiła się Talia.

Derek wyglądał na dziwnie ukontentowanego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pomożesz Scottowi i Allison w wychowaniu dziecka, odkąd na tobie też ciąży odpowiedzialność. Słyszałam, że będziesz ojcem chrzestnym – ciągnęła dalej alfa.

\- Tak. Przyjaźnimy się ze Scottem od lat – odparł, szukając wzrokiem jakiegoś wolnego miejsca.

Derek odsunął lekko krzesło koło siebie, ale zignorował go wybierając to tuż obok Scotta. W końcu powinni się wspierać, a przybycie alfy do małego domu McCalla na pewno podchodziło pod takie sytuacje.

\- Lubisz dzieci? – spytała Talia niezobowiązująco.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Są interesujące. Bardzo szybko myślą. Ze względu na ADHD łatwiej mi się z nimi porozumieć. Dorośli lubią trzymać się wyznaczonych tematów. Raz na teście z ekonomii... – zaczął nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Scott kopnął go nie tak całkiem lekko pod stołem.

\- Nie wyciągaj starych historii ze szkoły średniej – zaśmiał się sztucznie McCall. – Laura zawsze mówiła, że jesteś genialny w wyszukiwaniu informacji, ale nie ich przekazywaniu – dodał, zmieniając szybko temat.

I Stiles był wdzięczny, bo za żadne skarby świata nie chciał, aby Talia Hale dowiedziała się co tak naprawdę napisał na teście z ekonomii.

\- Och, jesteś tym asystentem Laury – zdziwiła się kobieta, ale wydawała się raczej zadowolona, więc odetchnął z ulgą.

\- To cały ja – stwierdził rozkładając dłonie. – Więc jest tutaj pani z sąsiedzką wizytą? – spytał, starając się przejąć jakoś kontrolę nad rozmową.

Talia uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Derek bardzo rzadko odwiedza mnie przez to, że cały czas pracuje, więc niemal ucieszyłam się, gdy dostał te przymusowe prace społeczne – urwała kobieta, marszcząc brwi. – Wiesz, że to nie tak, że zrobił coś złego…

\- Wiem, Laura wytłumaczyła mi wszystko tego samego wieczoru – zapewnił ją, zerkając na Dereka, który zaczynał się powoli spinać.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Ten chłopak powinien dać jej spokój lata temu – westchnęła Talia. – Zresztą, wracając do tematu. Mamy zwyczaj witania w naszej watasze nowonarodzonych członków. Staramy się, aby społeczność była z sobą zżyta. Nie pamiętacie dawnych czasów, ale nie zawsze żyliśmy jako pełnoprawni członkowie miast. Często to wataha stanowiła najbliższe sąsiedztwo. Często nawet nie mieszkaliśmy w domach – zaczęła Talia i jej oczy na krótką chwilę zrobiły się szkliste, jakby jej myśli nagle były daleko stąd. Szybko jednak opanowała się i tym razem położyła Derekowi dłoń na karku w dość dziwnym geście, jeśli Stiles miałby oceniać. – Niedługo przechodzę na emeryturę. To czas najwyższy, aby mój syn zajął moje miejsce. Przez kilka kolejnych dni będę informować o tym naszych najbliższych sąsiadów tak samo jak moja matka postąpiła z moją nominacją. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie chciał zgłosić veto, może zrobić to teraz lub do czasu najbliższej pełni, gdy przekażę Derekowi pełnię władzy – dodała Talia.

Stiles bardzo szybko wyliczył, że zostało osiem dni. Osiem pełnych dni do pełni.  
Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien powiedzieć, a Scott siedział kompletnie zaskoczony na krześle obok. Niezdolny do ruchu jak przeważnie.

\- Gratuluję nominacji? – spytał ostrożnie Stiles, patrząc w końcu na Dereka, który siedział teraz dumnie wyprostowany.

Przypomniał sobie wszystkie tanie chwyty na podryw, których używał mężczyzna. Za ponad tydzień Hale będzie mógł dołączyć tę o alfie, statusie, który wciąż dla niektórych będzie ważny. W obecnych czasach, gdy watahy podporządkowały się rządom, nikt nie zwracał tak bardzo uwagi na tytuły, ale u Hale'ów najwyraźniej to było wciąż na tyle ważne, żeby doprowadzić McCalla do zawału.

Talia wydawała się w końcu odprężona, jakby ogromny ciężar zsunął się z jej ramion. Derek obok niej z szerokimi barkami dopiero wkraczał w przyszłość. I mimo wszystkich cholernych wad faceta, które Stiles potrafił wymienić jednym tchem, ani raz nie prześlizgnęła mu się przez głowę myśl, że Derek byłby złym alfą. W zasadzie potrafił okazywać troskę. Był zdolny do poświęceń i jego cierpliwość sięgała granic ludzkiej tolerancji.

\- Status przeważnie był przekazywany, gdy poprzednia alfa zostawała zamordowana. Nie gratulujemy tego – poinformowała go Talia nieurażona.

Oczy Stilesa musiały się chyba zrobić wielkie jak spodki, bo Derek warknął pod nosem.

\- Niech twoje myśli nawet nie podążają w tamtym kierunku. Nie zamorduję własnej matki dla władzy, która nie jest mi potrzebna – oznajmił mu mężczyzna.

Talia parsknęła najwyraźniej ubawiona do żywego.

ooo

Kolacja przebiegła zaskakująco spokojnie. Allison z córką wróciły do domu, gdy tylko Scott upewnił się, że Hale'owie na pewno nie zamierzają ich uszkodzić. McCall wciąż cierpiał na wyjątkowy przypadek paranoi, ale w zasadzie Talia naprawdę potrafiła być straszna, więc nawet bardzo mu się nie dziwił.

Stiles był trochę zaskoczony, że alfa przyjechała swoim samochodem i bardzo szybko zresztą podziękowała za posiłek, ruszając z powrotem do swojego domu. Spodziewał się raczej, że kobieta zostanie dłużej, chcąc poznać bliżej Allie. Nie była na ślubie Scotta, ale wtedy Laura dzielnie zastępowała ją. Kobieta jednak przeprosiła jeszcze przed podaniem deseru i wyszła rzucając Derekowi dość dziwne spojrzenie.

I zostali sami. Allison zaczynała już ziewać, a Derek wciąż nie wychodził. Scott sprzątnął ze stołu, Stiles pomógł mu zrobić kawę. Allie zasnęła, obudziła się, popłakała, zasnęła ponownie, a Derek wciąż siedział w salonie uśmiechając się lekko.

I wtedy do Stilesa dotarło, że nie ma szans, żeby Hale ruszył swój tyłek zanim on sam nie zbierze się do wyjścia.

\- Poważnie? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Irytacja chyba była doskonale słyszalna w jego głosie, bo Derek uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Jakimś cudem gdzieś na dniach wilkołak wyrobił sobie hobby polegające na wyprowadzaniu go z równowagi. Jaką z tego czerpał przyjemność? Stiles nie miał pojęcia.

\- Byłeś milszy, gdy moja mama znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu – zauważył Hale.

\- Jej się boję – przyznał Stiles bez żenady.

Każdy kto nie odczuwał strachu przed alfą w jego świecie był idiotą. To on był świadkiem tego jak kobieta tuż po powrocie z Nowego Jorku wytropiła wilkołaka, który ugryzł Scotta, a potem pozbyła się go w dość niehumanitarny sposób, czego Stiles nie chciałby oglądać już nigdy więcej.

Derek wyglądał jednak na wyjątkowo rozbawionego.

\- Niedługo ja będę alfą – poinformował go Hale i Stiles miał ochotę sobie przybić mentalną piątkę za to, że totalnie to przewidział.

Dawał jednak Derekowi więcej czasu. Tak do jutra rana.

Oczami wyobraźni widział już jak Hale wlecze się za nim kolejne dni i cholera, ale naprawdę nie miał czasu.

\- Wychodzimy – zdecydował nagle, gdy Scott z ociąganiem pojawił się w swoim salonie.

Allison i mała musiały spać już na piętrze.

\- Wychodzimy – powtórzył Derekowi, który najwyraźniej nie nadążał. – Nie opuścisz domu mojego przyjaciela beze mnie, więc wychodzimy obaj – uściślił i Hale posłał mu wyjątkowo szeroki uśmiech.

Nie taki, który ma się, gdy upoluje się ofiarę. Tylko jeden z tych radosnych bezpodtesktowych uśmiechów, które zarażają swoją szczerością.

Stiles pewnie nigdy nie rozgryzie faceta.

Wydawało mu się to jednak zbędne, gdy doszli do samochodów i podjął kolejną niezbyt łatwą decyzję.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie podąża za tobą prasa? – spytał, żeby się upewnić.

\- Nie. Widziałeś, że zostawili żłobek w spokoju – zapewnił go Derek.

\- Okej – westchnął Stiles, wycierając o spodnie nagle wilgotne ze zdenerwowania dłonie.

Derek poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby próbował zobaczyć jego twarz nawet pomimo panującego już półmroku.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał mężczyzna faktycznie zaniepokojony.

\- Chcesz jechać do mnie? – zaryzykował Stiles w końcu i odpowiedziała mu cisza.

\- Do ciebie jak 'kolacja' czy do ciebie… - zaczął Derek nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

Stiles odczuł naprawdę sporą satysfakcję z tego, że udało mu się w końcu zaskoczyć wilkołaka.

\- Do mnie, jak uprawiać seks – uściślił bez żenady.

Przedszkolanka w przypadku faceta nie był jakimś seksownym zawodem. W zasadzie darowanym koniom nie zamierzał w zęby zaglądać. Derek sam w sobie był przystojny. O inteligencji świadczyły dyplomy, których kilka miał w końcu na koncie. Zresztą Stiles nie wymagał od niego zbyt wielkiej błyskotliwości. Przynajmniej nie w łóżku.

\- Jasne – odparł Derek. – Wolałbym cię najpierw zaprosić na kolację – zaczął mężczyzna z wahaniem.

\- Jedliśmy przed chwilą kolację, na którą się wprosiłeś podstępem – zauważył przytomnie Stiles. – Nie jestem modliszką. Nie zjem cię po stosunku – dodał już całkiem żartem.

\- Jasne – powtórzył Derek. – Zabiorę cię na kolację później – obiecał, odwracając się w stronę swojego samochodu.

\- Jasne – powiedział Stiles już bardziej do siebie, przypominając sobie spokojnie wszystkie artykuły o Dereku i jego podbojach.

ooo

Stiles niesamowicie cieszył się, że gdy szukał mieszkania jego ojciec nie zgodził się na nic, co nie miałoby solidnych ścian. W Beacon Hills nie było tornad czy trzęsień ziemi, ale kategorycznie mieli teraz Dereka Hale'a, a siła wilkołaka pozwalała mu na podniesienie Stilesa naprawdę wysoko.  
Usta mężczyzny były lekko szorstkie, ale ponieważ skupiły się głównie na ssaniu jego karku, Stiles nie protestował. Delikatne dreszcze przebiegały po jego ciele, ilekroć został potraktowany zbyt mocno, ale Derek nie opuścił go na ziemię ani razu, odkąd dostali się do mieszkania i jeśli to nie była najbardziej seksowna rzecz jaka w życiu mu się zdarzyła – nie wiedział co nią było.  
Hale'owi należało oddać, że skupiał się na celu. Kark Stilesa zapewne miał jutro wyglądać, jakby został potraktowany pumeksem, ale to na pewno było tego warte, ponieważ jego penis, aż pulsował uwięziony pomiędzy ich ciałami. I może był przeklętą przedszkolanką, ale jego życie seksualne wcale na tym nie cierpiało. Musiał je tylko lepiej planować, aby miał czas zmywać z siebie cudze płyny.  
A sądząc po tym jak Derek wcierał w niego swój zapach, Stiles następnego dnia miał spędzić długie godziny pod prysznicem. I przy porządkowaniu mieszkania, ponieważ przynajmniej jedna lampa wylądowała na podłodze podczas ich nie do końca prostej drodze do jego sypialni.  
Może powinien był zaświecić światło w mieszkaniu albo zejść z Dereka. Nie był pewien, ale nie chciał się teraz nad tym zastanawiać, bo Hale w najlepsze właśnie ściągał z niego koszulkę.  
\- O tak – powiedział Stiles, gdy lekko chłodne powietrze owionęło jego skórę. – Teraz ty! Kategorycznie ty! Ściągaj to natychmiast! – zakomenderował.  
Derek wciągnął więcej powietrza do płuc, a potem spojrzał w stronę drzwi jego sypialni. Stiles znał tę metodę i z jakiegoś powodu naprawdę zirytowało go, że wilkołak nie spytał go o kierunek, ale po prostu węszył po jego mieszkaniu. Rozmawianie nie bolało i Derek powinien był to sobie przyswoić lata temu.  
Mężczyzna skierował się w stronę jego sypialni bez słowa, a potem rzucił go na łóżko, co nie było zbyt eleganckie, ale cholernie seksowne. Zabrał się za ściąganie swojej koszulki, a potem spodni i ciężkie buty poleciały gdzieś w nieznanym kierunku, gdy skopywał wszystko na raz, jakby jak najszybciej chciał się znaleźć na nim.  
I Stiles nie miał nic przeciwko, nawet gdy Derek zamiast pocałować go, po prostu zaczął się szarpać zirytowany z jego spodniami.  
\- O Boże! – wyrwało mu się z ust. – Więc robimy to tak? Szybko i ostro? – spytał, chcąc się podrażnić z mężczyzną, ale wilkołak musiał uznać to za rzucenie mu wyzwania, bo jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie w ciemności zaskakująco przyjemnym błękitem.  
\- Pokazać ci ostro i szybko? – kusił Derek i jego głos był chropowaty, głęboki.  
Stiles poczuł, że na całym jego ciele włoski stają dęba. Nikt jeszcze tak do niego nie mówił. Co prawda sypiał wcześniej z wilkołakami, ale Derek był inny. Wydawał się o wiele mniej cywilizowany, bardziej pociągany przez swoje instynkty. A przy tym cholernie bezczelny, bo jedyne co robili przez ostatnie dni to krążenie wokół siebie.  
\- Tak – powiedział Stiles, bo najwyraźniej Derek oczekiwał od niego odpowiedzi.  
Albo zgody. Co było jeszcze bardziej ekscytujące, bo dodatkowe zgody oznaczały tylko lepsze rzeczy.  
\- I co mi zrobisz wielki zły… - zaczął, ale słowa utknęły w jego gardle, gdy Derek wziął go do ust, i tak głęboko i tak mokro.  
Hale najwyraźniej wziął sobie za punkt honoru wyssać jego mózg i naprawdę był na dobrej drodze do tego. Stiles nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym niż ciepłe usta mężczyzny, które zostawiały wilgotne ślady na jego skórze.  
Derek nie lizał go, po prostu poruszał się w górę i w dół, nie dbając o to czy to jakieś zadowalające tempo. Chodziło o dotyk, o smak i Stiles cholernie to rozumiał, ponieważ sam czasami potrafił się zafiksować na punkcie cudzego członka. Nikt nigdy jednak nie zajmował się jego własnym z takim entuzjazmem, wydając takie odgłosy.  
Albo on jęczał i wzdychał na przemian starając się łapać powietrze, bo było to równie prawdopodobne.  
Suchy palec pojawił się na jego wejściu, ale nie próbował wepchnąć się do środka. Po prostu drażnił go napierając na pierścień mięśni, ale nie naruszając go. Stiles nie wiedział czy bardziej próbuje wbić na niego czy od niego uciec. Penetracja na sucho nie mogła być przyjemna, ale w tym punkcie zaczynało mu być wszystko jedno.  
Ktoś odsunął szafkę. I Stiles zorientował się, że palec gdzieś znikł, a potem powrócił dalej bawić się z jego tyłkiem, aż mięśnie Stilesa zaczęły się same lekko otwierać, aby przyjąć go głębiej. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jak bardzo obscenicznie to wyglądało, ale na pewno nie zamierzał się wstydzić.  
\- A więc tak to robią gwiazdy rocka? – starał się zakpić i Derek polizał wokół jego główkę.  
\- Pokażę ci jak to robią gwiazdy rocka – obiecał Hale, odrywając się od jego penisa, co było ogromną stratą.  
Może nie powinien był się w ogóle odzywać.  
\- A potem pokażę ci jak to robią alfy – dodał Hale i Stiles zadrżał.  
Głos Dereka nie załamał się, ale był ochryple pewny siebie. Brzmiał jak cholerna obietnica z tą niebezpieczną nutką w tle, która sprawiała, że Stiles nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać. I chyba to było w tym wszystkim najlepsze.  
Wpuścił palec wilkołaka w siebie, zaciskając się wokół niego, żeby sprowokować go do przyspieszenia akcji. Derek wydał z siebie jakiś dziwnie warkliwy dźwięk i Stiles mógł tylko przypuszczać, że mężczyzna wyobraził sobie jak jego tyłek będzie się zaciskać na tym cholernym penisie, który czuł wcześniej przez warstwy materiału.  
Drugi palec wsunął się w niego mniej pewnie, ale po chwili już ruszał się całkiem szybko, wsuwając się i wysuwając. Derek wylał na jego tyłek tylko więcej nawilżacza.  
\- Dupek – sapnął Stiles, ponieważ cholerstwo było chłodne. – Mokro – poskarżył się.  
To na pewno było o wiele za dużo. Czuł, że jego pośladki są nieprzyjemnie wilgotne, Derek jednak wsunął w niego trzeci palec, napotykając lekki opór.  
\- Musisz być mokry – poinformował go Derek, a potem wyjął z niego palce i obrócił go na brzuch bez słowa ostrzeżenia.  
I Stiles znowu powinien nazwać go dupkiem albo gorzej. Jednak najwyraźniej jedno tak, dawało Derekowi prawa do fizycznego układania go tam i tak, gdzie i jak mu się podobało. I byłby wściekły, gdyby to go nie kręciło. Odrobina dominacji w łóżku nigdy nie szkodziła, szczególnie, gdy obracającą cię osobą, był cholernie seksowny wilkołak.  
Derek pogładził jego pośladki, zbierając część nawilżacza i wciskając go z powrotem w jego tyłek. Jego mięśnie nie mogły się zacisnąć przez ilość wilgoci, ale nie było to nieprzyjemne. Nie miał zresztą szans zbyt długo o tym myśleć.  
Derel wsunął się w niego ostrożnie, podnosząc jego biodra tak, aby mu było wygodniej, co oznaczało jednocześnie, że Stiles nie miał się jak pocierać o prześcieradło. A to naprawdę nie była najgorsza opcja, bo jego jądra zwisały ciężko pomiędzy jego rozsuniętymi nogami. O penisie nawet nie chciał wspominać.  
Derek wsunął się w niego po sam trzon i zamarł, jakby chciał się dobrze przyzwyczaić do niego. I Stiles był jak najbardziej nie na pokładzie. Wilkołaki miały przeważnie tak dużą temperaturę ciała, że czuł się nadziany, wypełniony, a penis Dereka był cholernie przyjemnie ciepły i twardy. I torturą był ten bezruch, więc Stiles zacisnął mięśnie, starając się chociaż tak jakoś się poruszyć.  
Derek warknął, a potem bez ostrzeżenia wycofał się i ponownie wbił się w niego z taką siłą, że ręce ugięły się pod nim i runął w poduszki.  
\- Trzymaj się mocno – powiedział mężczyzna, nie dając mu jednak ani chwili.  
Wbijał się w niego raz po raz i może powinni byli przestawić łóżko dalej od ściany, bo rama próbowała udowodnić jego sąsiadom, że należy go jednak znienawidzić. Na stałe. Stiles jednak nie potrafił się skoncentrować na tym dźwięku. Biodra Dereka bezlitośnie spotykały się z jego pośladkami, wypełniając go tak bardzo.  
Mężczyzna unikał jego prostaty i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli sam nie poprosi, nie zostanie mu dane. W końcu obaj w jakimś stopniu byli dupkami. Odepchnął się zatem od łóżka, starając się nie stracić równowagi i wygiął w ten sposób, że Derek przy każdym kolejnym uderzeniu molestował ten punkt w nim. I to już było niebo. Spocone, jękliwe, może wrzaskliwe i piskliwe, ale niebo.  
\- Jeszcze trochę – szepnął Derek i brzmiało to jak prośba.  
Może wyczuwał jego nadchodzący orgazm, ale Stiles nie był w stanie sięgnąć do swojego penisa. Zdany był na niego i to wydawało się jednocześnie cudowne co irytujące, ale pod jego powiekami zaczęły się pojawiać łzy. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby następnego dnia miał problemy z siadaniem. Może nawet dorobił się siniaków. Zawsze łatwo można było zostawić na nim swoje ślady.  
\- Jeszcze trochę – obiecał tym razem Derek, a potem pociągnął go na siebie do tyłu tak, że Stiles usiadł na jego kolanach i chociaż na pewno miał otwarte oczy na pewno nic nie widział.  
Penis Dereka pulsował w nim tym nieziemskim ciepłem, wbity w niego do samego końca, gdy wilkołak obciągał jego własnego członka ruchami, które wydobyły z niego skowyt, do którego nie zamierzał się nigdy przyznać.  
Kiedy położył się w końcu, a raczej upadł na zmiętą pościel, poczuł, że Derek wstaje i nawet przez krótką sekundę miał ochotę go zatrzymać. Tak dobry seks w końcu nie zdarzał się zbyt często. Hale jednak wrócił po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie i zaczął wycierać go, co w zasadzie nawet było miłe, gdyby ścierka nie była zimna.  
\- Przesuniesz się? – spytał Derek.  
\- Jeśli chcesz tutaj spać, musisz jakoś sam znaleźć miejsce – odpowiedział Stiles i poczuł jak mężczyzna obejmuje go, robiąc z niego mniejszą łyżeczkę.

ooo

Obudził się, ponieważ było mu o wiele za gorąco. Normalnie ogrzewanie działało w mieszkaniu bez zarzutu, ale coś musiało szlag trafić. Szybko zresztą odkrył co, gdy dostrzegł na swoim brzuchu sporej wielkości, owłosioną dłoń. Derek wciąż spał, wciskając w jego kark swój nos i zapewne wdychając ich pomieszane zapachy.  
Natrudził się w końcu przez ostatnie dni, aby w każdej możliwej sytuacji oznaczać go jako swoje terytorium i to musiało być zwieńczeniem tych starań.  
Stiles starał się odciągnąć tę dłoń, ale Derek przyciągnął go do siebie tylko mocniej. I może nawet uwierzyłby w instynktownie przytulanie i niewypuszczanie czegoś co pachniało wilkołakiem, gdyby nie czuł, że mężczyzna drgnął, gdy jego penis wcisnął się głębiej w pośladki Stilesa.  
Jedno co wiedział na świecie – to wszystko o odruchach bezwarunkowych.  
\- Wiem, że nie śpisz – powiedział Stiles. – Muszę iść do łazienki. Poza tym grzejesz jak piec – poinformował mężczyznę.  
\- To naturalna zdolność do utrzymywania swojego partnera w cieple – wyjaśnił mu Derek z nutką dumy w głosie.  
Stiles nigdy do końca nie pojmował o co chodziło z wilkołakami i tym ich instynktem. Rozumiał podstawy i spędził lata na obserwowaniu Scotta, ale wciąż nie był jednym z nich. Normalnie wściekałby się, gdyby każdego dnia rano budził się spocony. Albo gdyby musiał spać nago, bo inaczej przegrzewałby się w nocy.  
Ta kwestia z utrzymywaniem ciepła była dobra wieki wcześniej, gdy żyli w jaskiniach. Teraz mieli centralne ogrzewanie w mieszkaniach. I ubrania. Oraz domy. Domy w zasadzie były najważniejsze.  
\- McCall ma piękną córeczkę – powiedział Derek.  
\- Moja chrześnica. Oczywiście, że jest piękna – odparł Stiles. – Nie zamierzasz mnie wypuścić, prawda? – spytał.  
\- Niom – potwierdził Derek jego przypuszczenia.  
Pierwszy raz słyszał, aby mężczyzna był tak rozluźniony, co nie zmieniało faktu, że jego pęcherz domagał się wizyty w łazience. Istniało też zagrożenie, że jeśli jeszcze poleżą w tych prześcieradłach to zmycie zapachu Dereka zajmie mu miesiące a nie dwadzieścia minut. A na pewno nie zamierzał tłumaczyć Scottowi, że to był wypadek przy pracy.  
Obaj byli na to zbyt dorośli.  
Derek jednak wciąż nie puszczał.  
\- Nasikam na siebie – zagroził mu Stiles.  
Nie dostał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie mów, że cię to kręci – powiedział z udawanym obrzydzeniem. – Byłbyś alfą poznaczoną przez człowieka – dodał.  
Derek prychnął, ale musiał zorientować się, że faktycznie nie żartował z tą łazienką, bo wypuścił go w końcu. Stiles niemal biegiem rzucił się w stronę toalety, nie przejmując się tym, że jest kompletnie nagi. To nie tak, że Derek nie widział go wcześniej. On też napatrzył się dostatecznie dużo. Może nawet na całe życie.  
Prysznic był przyjemnie ciepły. Nie tak jak Derek, ale wszystko co żywe zawsze było lepsze. Mógł jednak nareszcie zmyć z siebie całym bałagan, bo chociaż Hale wykonał świetną robotę wczoraj czyszcząc go z nadmiaru nawilżacza, nic jednak nie mogło pobić bieżącej wody. No i pozostawała jeszcze kwestia zapachu, co Scott niestety zmuszony będzie wybadać. Dzieciaki bywały zbyt wścibskie i nie chciał, aby w głowach najmłodszych zagościły dziwne wizje. Derek w końcu w kolejnym tygodniu miał się już nie pojawić na zajęciach. Pewnie spotykałyby go podczas jakiś watahowych spraw albo nawet w warzywniaku, ale to nie był już jego problem.  
Oparł się o płytki, pozwalając ciepłej wodzie na spływanie po jego plecach na pośladki. Miał odbite palce Dereka na biodrach. Cały komplet. Jego tyłek jednak nie bolał aż tak bardzo jak sądził, chociaż naprawdę wątpił, aby ktokolwiek pobił Dereka przez najbliższy czas. Hale na pewno zrujnował go dla ludzi. To noszenie na rękach i dociskanie do ścian to było kategorycznie coś, co należało powtórzyć.  
Może nawet zrujnował go dla wilkołaków, bo jeszcze nikt wcześniej tak entuzjastycznie nie podszedł do seksu z nim. Może po prostu był dla nich za miły i powinien wszystkim wilkołakom w okolicy rzucać wyzwania.  
Kiedy wyszedł w pełni ubrany, Derek siedział wciąż nagi na łóżku i wgapiał się w drzwi łazienki, jakby chciał je zamordować gołymi rękami, co zapewne by mu się udało, ponieważ Stiles jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie widział broniącego się drewna. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że naprawdę lubił te drzwi.  
\- Możesz wchodzić – powiedział Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał na niego, krzywiąc się lekko. Nozdrza mężczyzny rozszerzyły się lekko i przez chwilę wyglądał na naprawdę mocno wkurzonego. Szybko jednak opanował się i sztywno zaczął podnosić swoje ubrania.  
\- Zmyłeś cały zapach – poinformował go Hale nieczytelnym tonem.  
\- Całe szczęście – westchnął Stiles.  
Może Scott jednak nie musiał go obwąchiwać. To na pewno naruszyłoby ich braterską więź.  
Derek zesztywniał i odwrócił się do niego przodem.  
\- Chyba zwariowałeś, jeśli sądziłeś, że pokażę się dzieciakom cuchnąc jak seks i ty – prychnął, ponieważ przecież uprzedzał Dereka o ich zasadach.  
Młode wilkołaki dopiero przyzwyczajały się do całej tej akcji z przyswajaniem zapachów i naprawdę należało uważać.  
\- Te twoje ciągoty do posiadania posuwają się odrobinę za daleko i tutaj stawiam granicę – dodał Stiles, żeby wszystko było jasne.  
Derek spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiał o czym w ogóle rozmawiają.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie i Stiles pomyślał, że to jednak najdziwniejszy chociaż nie najgorszy poranek po. Raz został wykopany bez ubrania z cudzego mieszkania, ale to było jeszcze na studiach, a ten koleś był naprawdę seksowny. Teraz wiedział, że partnerów należało dobierać głową, a nie fiutem.  
Derek zaczął wciągać na siebie powoli ubranie i cały czas wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Co zabawne nie wyglądał już na tak pewnego siebie i Stiles przybił sobie mentalną piątkę za wypieprzenie mózgu z Hale'a. Przynajmniej to wspomnienie będzie go nawiedzać na zmianę z innymi.  
\- Jak będziesz wychodził, upewnij się, że nie ma żadnej z tych hien, które cię przeważnie śledzą – poprosił jeszcze i Derek w milczeniu skinął głową.

ooo

Stiles spodziewał się, że zobaczy Dereka w poniedziałek. Mężczyzna wciąż nie dostał od nich papierów. Scott musiał się podpisać i nadal zwlekał, broniąc się, że tak w zasadzie nie miał kiedy obserwować Dereka. Hale jednak naprawdę był dobry z dziećmi, chociaż to się wydawało dziwne.  
\- Scottie – zajęczał Stiles. – Jeden podpis. Obiecałem Laurze, że nie będziemy robić trudności, jeśli on nie będzie robił trudności – poinformował go.  
To nie do końca tak szło, ale jednak taki był sens ich ostatniej rozmowy.  
\- Problem w tym, że on robił problemy – westchnął McCall. – Poznaczył cię zapachem i cały czas za tobą łaził. To nie jest normalne!  
\- Najwyraźniej wszystkie wilkołaki na mnie lecą – stwierdził Stiles. – I nie zamierzam z tego powodu płakać – dodał.  
\- Przyprowadził alfę Hale do mojego domu bez zapowiedzi – poinformował go Scott. – Mogli wpaść do nas na końcu. To nie tak, że jesteśmy jakoś głęboko w społeczności. Nie udzielamy się, a przyszli do nas jako pierwszych.  
Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony. Dokładnie przypominał sobie, że pochwalił się Derekowi, że tego wieczoru będzie u McCallów, ale uznał to za dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Nie był też tak blisko z watahą Hale, żeby orientować się kto jak stał w hierarchii. Scott był stosunkowo nowym członkiem i faktycznie niezbyt się udzielał.  
\- Mówiła coś o powitaniu nowych członków. Znaczy Allie się urodziła – odparł Stiles.  
Scott pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Kartka wysłana do szpitala wystarczyłaby. To nie tak, że nie muszę zanieść do niej córki, ale po chrzcie, kiedy będzie większa i rozpozna zapach watahy – poinformował go Scott. – I tak będę się musiał pojawić w ich domu – dodał. – To była wizyta nadprogramowa i całkiem niepotrzebna.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Derekowi naprawdę zależało na przespaniu się z nim i zaczynało mu to pochlebiać. Wciągnięcie w to alfy Hale wydawało się szaleństwem. Jakoś nie chciał w to uwierzyć pomimo argumentów Scotta. To byłoby za wiele nawet jak na Dereka, który przecież dopiero kilka godzin wcześniej dowiedział się o jego wieczornych planach. Takie spotkania z alfą zapewne były planowane z góry, chociaż McCall niekoniecznie musiał być o tym informowany. To nie tak, że nie mieli czasu.  
\- Podpisz to – powiedział Stiles. – On tutaj był dokładnie tyle ile powinien i pomagał mi, gdy ty zajmowałeś się Allison. Nie mamy podstaw do tego, aby mu tego nie klepnąć. Poza tym chcesz, żeby jako alfa zaczął od nielubienia ciebie? – spytał retorycznie.  
Scott wydawał się nieprzekonany.  
\- Może i jest dupkiem, ale w tych czasach każdy jest. Poza tym mam pewność, że się odczepił na dobre – dodał Stiles.  
Scott rozchylił lekko usta z niedowierzaniem, jakby nagle coś do niego dotarło.  
\- Spałeś z nim – syknął McCall.  
Stiles wyszczerzył się i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wyszliście ode mnie z domu razem – przypomniał sobie Scott i przewrócił oczami. – Myślałem, że twoje nie faktycznie coś znaczy.  
\- Powiedzmy, że dałem się przekonać, ponieważ kto puka będzie mu otworzone – powiedział Stiles, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
\- Kto puka ten dochodzi – warknął Scott, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – A ja się o ciebie martwiłem – dodał i brzmiało to jak wyrzut.  
\- Bracie, jeszcze nigdy nie miałem problemów z żadnym wilkołakiem – poinformował go Stiles.

ooo

Nie byli zmartwieni nieobecnością Dereka przez kolejne dwa dni. W zasadzie Stiles sądził, że Hale pierwszym co zrobi będzie powrót do LA albo Nowego Jorku, życia, które prowadził wcześniej zanim został przymusowo zesłany do Beacon Hills. Jednak widywał czarne Camaro na ulicach miasta, a Derek wciąż nie przychodził po swoje zaświadczenie. Nie wiedział jak wiele czasu dał mu sąd, ale to nie była jakaś boleśnie wielka ilość godzin, aby nie dało się tego sensownie zorganizować.  
Scott unosił pytająco brew ilekroć jego wzrok padał na papiery, które z taką pieczołowitością przygotowali. Dzieciaki nawet narysowały Derekowi na do widzenia kilka obrazków. Zastanawiali się nad zorganizowaniem imprezy pożegnalnej, ponieważ należało też jakoś zamknąć ten etap w życiu młodych wilkołaków, które przywiązały się do Hale'a. Derek jednak wciąż się nie pojawiał i nie wiedzieli nawet co odpowiadać na pytania rodziców czy dzieci.  
Stiles w końcu zaczął obracać w dłoni numer telefonu do Hale'a. Nie chciał, aby to wyglądało tak, że dzwoni do niego po tygodniu od ich dość energicznego spotkania. Ale to nie tak, że sami nie mieli zobowiązań. Derek naprawdę każdym dniem udowadniał Scottowi, że McCall popełnił błąd podpisując się pod tym wszystkim.  
\- Ty do niego zadzwoń – westchnął w końcu Stiles.  
\- Nie będę do niego dzwonić, tylko przekażę Laurze, że jej brat jest dupkiem – stwierdził McCall.  
\- W zasadzie to też jest rozwiązanie – odparł Stiles.

ooo

Był trochę zszokowany, gdy Laura we własnej osobie pojawiła się przed drzwiami ich przedszkola. Jej garsonka wyglądała na wymiętą, więc pewnie spędziła kilka godzin w samochodzie. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, więc Stiles czekał na kolejne rewelacje. Derek zawsze mógł się okazać dupkiem też w stosunku do niej.  
\- McCall wracaj do domu – powiedziała kobieta na powitanie. – Zabieram Stilesa na kawę – dodała.  
\- Mamy zaświadczenie dla Dereka – odparł, spoglądając lekko zdezorientowany w stronę oddalającego się Scotta.  
Jeśli nauczyli się czegoś w życiu to tego, aby wypełniać bez pytania instrukcje Laury. Nawet te najdziwniejsze. Kobieta potrafiła być straszna i sporo osób dowiadywało się o tym wcześniej czy później.  
Dziękował tylko bogom, że najbliższa kawiarnia w zasadzie była po drugiej stronie ulicy.  
\- Czy ja zawsze muszę wszystko robić sama? – spytała retorycznie Laura, gdy siadali.  
\- Gdyby Derek sam zgłosił się po papiery, nie dzwonilibyśmy do ciebie – westchnął Stiles. – Ty za niego ręczyłaś, a Scott naprawdę był wściekły.  
\- Opowiedz mi proszę o co McCall był wściekły, Stiles – warknęła i najwyraźniej była o coś wściekła.  
Opanowała się jednak szybko i zaplotła dłonie przed sobą, spoglądając na niego sponad swoich czerwonych paznokci. Drapieżnik doskonały we własnej postaci.  
\- Uhm – zaczął niepewnie. – Wydaje mi się, że jesteś zła… - zaryzykował stwierdzenie.  
\- Po czym wnioskujesz? – spytała słodko.  
\- Pewnie po tym, że moje serce zaczyna bić tak szybko jak królicze. A czy to was czasem nie rajcuje? – próbował zażartować.  
Laura nie wyglądała na rozbawioną.  
\- Sądzisz, że tak wiele o nas wiesz? – zaczęła kobieta. – Może powiesz mi dlaczego potraktowałeś mojego brata w ten sposób?  
Stiles zamarł.  
\- W jaki sposób? – zdziwił się.  
Nie zrobił Derekowi śniadania, ale to nie tak, że wilkołak o nie prosił.  
Laura wzięła głębszy wdech.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że te artykuły o nim to były plotki w większości, prawda? – spytała zaskakująco spokojnie.  
Zamrugał, czekając aż kobieta będzie kontynuować.  
\- Zgodziłeś się, kiedy chciał się z tobą umówić – ciągnęła dalej Laura. – A wiesz co to znaczy dla wilkołaka? – spytała retorycznie.  
\- Ale najpierw odmawiałem. Do skutku. I to ja go… - urwał, orientując się nagle, że coś jest grane. – Nie pokazał się, bo z nim spałem? – zdziwił się.  
Laura przewróciła oczami.  
\- Ale ja myślałem, że on chce mnie zaliczyć – wyjaśnił jej może odrobinę za głośno, bo staruszek z gazetą spojrzał na nich zbulwersowany.  
\- Jak ci to mogło przyjść do głowy?! – oburzyła się Laura. – On by nigdy nie potraktował tak mojego przyjaciela – dodała i tym razem była naprawdę wściekła.  
\- Popisywał się. Wiesz…. Te stare numery na jestem sławny, bogaty i będę alfą – prychnął Stiles.  
Laura wbiła w niego swój wzrok. Świat zastopował się na chwilę, gdy Stiles przypomniał sobie jak dokładnie Derek to powiedział. W zasadzie nie wydawał się chwalić. Raczej stwierdzał fakty.  
\- Och – wyrwało się Stilesowi. – Och, więc informował mnie, że jest wykształcony, utalentowany i jest w stanie się mną zaopiekować – stwierdził lekko w szoku.  
\- Och – prychnęła Laura. – Mogłeś mu powiedzieć, że nie jesteś zainteresowany. W ciągu kolejnych dwóch dni ma stać się Alfą.  
\- Wiedział o tym wcześniej – odgadł Stiles. – On nie przyszedł do McCallów, ale do mnie – zorientował się nagle i poczuł cholerną panikę. – On mnie uwodził?  
\- Gównianie i prymitywnie, ale tak. To mój brat! On nigdy nie był normalny i kontaktowy. Chyba ci o tym mówiłam – warknęła Laura. – Siedzi teraz w domu i wygląda jak gówno – poinformowała go bez owijania w bawełnę.  
\- Och. Och – wyrwało się Stilesowi, gdy zorientował się, że przez ostatnie tygodnie Derek nie robił nic innego niż przywiązywał się do niego.  
To wyjaśniało dlaczego był tak wkurzony faktem, że Stiles zmył z siebie jego zapach. Hale myślał, że przez ten cały czas flirtowali ze sobą. Wszystkie te odmowy w końcu zakończyły się tak.  
\- Nastąpił totalny brak komunikacji – poinformował Stiles.  
\- Przy tym jak wiele mówisz, jesteś czasami naprawdę wielkim idiotą – oznajmiła mu Laura. – Jak mu nie powiesz teraz, żeby dał sobie spokój, przez kilka kolejnych tygodni będzie nie do życia. Jedź do naszego domu i załatw to – kazała mu.  
To na pewno nie była prośba. Stiles tego też tak nie odbierał.  
\- Nie igra się z wilkołaczym instynktem – dodała kobieta, wstając. – A i weź to zaświadczenie. Pewnie nie będzie chciał się do was wracać.

ooo

Stiles się czuł trochę dziwnie, gdy po raz drugi w swoim życiu parkował pod domem miejscowej alfy. Talia zresztą przywitała go w drzwiach i nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z jego wizyty. Ostatnim razem musiała go traktować jako przyszłego partnera syna, co z kolei wyjaśniało dlaczego rozmawiali o nim, a nie o nowonarodzonej Allie. Powinien był więcej czasu poświęcić dorosłym wilkołakom, a nie tym najmłodszym.  
\- Derek jest za domem w ogrodzie – poinformowała go chłodno kobieta, odbierając od niego świstek.  
Chęć pryśnięcia nagle wzrosła, ale jeśli Talia nie dorwałaby go pierwsza, Laura wciąż znała jego adres. A obie były równie przerażające.  
Derek siedział na zaskakująco paskudnej ławce z ołówkiem w ustach i najwyraźniej pracował nad kolejnymi utworami. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego wizytą, ale szybko opanował się jak zawsze.  
\- Hej – powiedział Stiles, podchodząc bliżej.  
Nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zacząć, a Derek jak zawsze milczał. Nie był w zasadzie najbardziej pomocny.  
\- No więc… - zaczął Stiles.  
\- Nie musisz mi mówić, że mnie nie chcesz – oznajmił mu Derek. – Zdążyłem zauważyć.  
Stiles zamknął usta z głośnym kłapnięciem.  
\- Może gdybyś mnie poinformował, że nie chcesz mnie przelecieć, a się ze mną umówić… - zaczął, czując wzrastający gniew.  
To nie tak, że to była tylko jego wina. Rzadko zdarzało się, aby wilkołak nie porozumiał się z przyszłym partnerem, ale generalnie wilk cierpiał angażując w to ludzką stronę. Scott wyglądał jak gówno, gdy Allison zastanawiała się czy powiedzieć mu tak. A podobno trwało to tylko kilka minut.  
Derek spojrzał na niego wściekły.  
\- Chciałem zaprosić cię na kolację – przypomniał mu Hale.  
\- A ja mam pięć lat i nie wiem co się robi po kolacjach – prychnął Stiles. – To nie tak, że nie wiem, że z pozostałymi randkami nie wychodziłeś na takie – przypomniał mu.  
Derek wstał tak szybko, że Stiles prawie potknął się, gdy zrobił krok w tył. Ołówek i czyste kartki papieru spadły na ziemie, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby miały zostać prędko podniesione.  
\- Nie sypiam ze wszystkim co popadnie – warknął Derek.  
\- A skąd miałem wiedzieć? Pragnę cię poinformować, że próbowałeś mnie poderwać na sławę, wygląd i władzę – sarknął Stiles. – To raczej nie są rzeczy, które sugerują chęć rozpoczęcia trwałego związku. I rozumiem, że poprzednio ci się udawało! – wrzasnął, bo cholera, ale nikt nie będzie na niego warczeć.  
\- Już ci mówiłem, że nie… - zaczął Derek po czym przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na niego, jakby go widział pierwszy raz w życiu. – Ty myślałeś, że cię tak potraktuję – stwierdził nagle zaskakująco miękkim tonem. – Bałeś się, że się z tobą prześpię i zostawię? – próbował zgadywać i Stiles cofnął się o kolejny krok, gdy mężczyzna podszedł bliżej. – A potem stwierdziłeś, że lepiej mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę i zrobić to co według ciebie ja planowałem? – upewnił się Derek.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego lekko zdezorientowany. Prawdą było, że nigdy nie traktował Dereka poważnie, bo nie wierzył, aby Hale potraktował poważnie jego. W kontaktach starał się zawsze stać na czystej stopie. Nie dawać więcej niż dawano jemu.  
Derek tymczasem przyglądał mu się z dziwnym napięciem w oczach.  
\- Nie chciałem, żebyś tak pomyślał – zapewnił go Hale i to była najszczersza rzecz jakąś Stiles od niego usłyszał.  
Prócz tego wspomnienia o Allie. Cholera, Derek chciał z nim nawet rozmawiać o dzieciach. Pewnie jego instynkty oszalały tylko bardziej, gdy zaczęli się zajmować tą bandą w przedszkolu. Scott tak zdecydował, że chce zostać ojcem.  
\- To ja cię powinienem przeprosić, bo chyba powinienem być mądrzejszym. W końcu studiowałem wasze zachowania – stwierdził Stiles.  
\- Mogłem postawić sprawę jasno, ale…  
\- Rytuały godowe – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles.  
Derek skinął głową.  
To był prawie niepraktykowany teraz zwyczaj.  
\- Co ci przyszło do głowy? – spytał bardziej retorycznie, jednak Derek odchrząknął znacząco.  
\- Laura opowiadała o tobie i jak bardzo lubisz nasza historię. Kiedy cię spotkałem, pomyślałem, że spodobałoby ci się to. Wiedziałem, że podobam ci się fizycznie… Chciałem… - urwał Hale.  
Stiles podrapał się w czoło i spojrzał na Dereka jeszcze bardziej zakłopotany.  
\- Chyba to ja tu jestem dupkiem – stwierdził z westchnieniem.  
\- Myślałeś, że chcę się z tobą przespać – odparł Derek, jakby to go usprawiedliwiało.  
A tak nie było.  
Przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc co w zasadzie powinien teraz zrobić. Zaczął nerwowo bębnić palcem w udo, a potem spojrzał znowu na Dereka.  
\- Chciałbyś wyjść na kolację? – spytał niepewnie. – Skoro robimy to od tyłu… - urwał.  
\- Poznać się – uściślił Derek.  
Stiles prychnął.  
\- Tak, poznać się – potwierdził.  
\- No bo wiesz, nie mam pięciu lat. Wiem co się robi po takich kolacjach – powiedział Derek, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Cofam to. Jednak jesteś dupkiem – stwierdził. – Cofnę twoje zaświadczenie o zaliczonych godzinach prac społecznych – dodał, ale Derek nie wyglądał na przestraszonego.  
\- Najwyżej odrobinę je po raz kolejny. To nie tak, że dzieciaki nie były świetne – stwierdził Hale, wzruszając ramionami.

* * *

* wiadomość naprawdę brzmi – Powiedz Der-Derowi, że Urwę Mu Jaja, jeśli Nie Da Ci Spokoju


End file.
